Völlig Allein
by KeepCalmAndHaveATomato
Summary: He is completely alone. He has no one, he doesn't want to go on. Fail summary is fail, but warning: Suicide. Character death. Title means: Completely Alone
1. Chapter 1

Everyone thought he was a narcissistic egomaniac, and he used to be. When he was great, he was obsessed with himself. Then it all fell. He didn't know who he was anymore. When he lost the title of country, he felt lost, and no one understood. He pretends to be normal, but every few months he's alone. Every World Meeting he watches his brother and his friends go. He knows what World Meetings are like; boring, noisy and headache-inducing, yes, but it's a privilege. It's a privilege that only countries get. Besides, all the countries hang out together for hours afterwards. Everyone forgets about him. It's the worst when the meetings are held at him and his brother's house. He gets kicked out for hours on end while the countries are in his house. His cell phone will ring after many hours, his brother saying he can come home. It's not much better when he comes back. When he walks in, his brother is curled up with his Italian lover, or there's a note on the door saying they went to a party for countries. He doesn't dare try to crash them anymore. When he did last time he was met with glares and silence until he left. He is all alone, his friends are usually busy with their love lives or country lives, as well as his brother. He had a pet canary that he loved dearly, but it couldn't take the place of a person. He wouldn't care much, but now that he isn't a country, he can't even love who he wants. The one country he loves is lonely as well, but he is a country. He has a brother who loves him, even if he is overshadowed by him.

Prussia- no, that was his country name.

Gilbert was completely and utterly alone.

His brother showed no love to him, he had no one to hold and he was no longer a country. Why should he even be alive? He doesn't care anymore. He doesn't want to go on.

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_Sorry that you had to find me._

_Anyway, tell my bruder that I love him, even if he doesn't love me back. I wouldn't blame him; I was never a very good brother._

_Tell Spain and France that I'm sorry for breaking up the trio, but they don't seem to care much about it anymore._

_Tell Hungary that I'm sorry for pissing her off so much._

_Tell Austria (is he shocked that I used his real name? Kesese~), that I didn't really hate him; it was just really, __really__ funny when he got pissed off._

_And last but not least, tell Canada I'm sorry for never telling him this… Ich liebe dich._

_Auf wiedersehen,_

_Gilbert._

And with that, he made his exit with a knife.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Please forgive me! .**

**But here you go!**

Italy knocked on Prussia's door. "Ve~ Prussia? Doitsu told me to call you down for dinner-"he paled as he opened Prussia's door. "P-Prussia?"

Germany heard Italy scream and he knew something was terribly wrong. It wasn't his usual cowardly scream. He sounded terrified. Germany ran up the stairs and stopped at Prussia's room. The door was open, and Italy was kneeling over Prussia and sobbing.

"Oh… oh mein Gott…" He paled as well and stuttered as his eyes filled up with tears. "Bruder? BRUDER! NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! YOU CAN'T BE! NEIN! NO! No…" He held his limp brother in his arms. "BRUDER! WHY?" He broke down into a sobbing fit, making Italy cry harder as well. Germany wiped his eyes and tried to stop crying, to no avail. Then he saw the piece of paper. He opened it with shaky hands, unaware of Italy crawling over to read it as well. When he finished reading it, he slammed his fist on the ground. "You were an… awesome… bruder." He whispered. Italy rubbed Germany's back, whispering in German. Germany looked at him with tears in his eyes and told him to call Austria and Hungary. Italy nodded and left the room.

Germany picked up Prussia again. "You were an awesome brother and a great friend." He didn't know how long he sat there, hugging Prussia. He loved his bruder. That was all that mattered now. He heard Austria, Hungary and Italy running up the stairs and all but Italy, who began to cry again, gasping when they saw Prussia and Germany. Hungary let out a cry and darted over to them.

"Prussia…YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! WHY WOULD YOU…" She began to sob. Germany handed her Prussia's note. She sobbed harder when she reached the part about her and Austria, but smiled sadly when she got to the end. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "I knew he had feelings for Canada… He still can't be romantic…" She lost her smile almost immediately and handed the letter to Austria. His eyes filled up with tears and looked away from everyone when he finished reading it. He handed the letter back to Germany who had laid Prussia on his bed.

"W-Would you like me to call France and S-Spain?" Austria asked and Germany nodded. Italy handed him the phone. "Hello? S-Spain? Romano! Give the phone to Spain. Please, I have no time to tolerate your insults, this is serious! Thank you. Spain? Yes, this is Austria. I-I have some b-bad news… Prussia is…" he choked up. "P-Prussia is d-dead. Y-yes, please do call him, then c-come over h-here right away. D-Danke." He hung up the phone and turned to everyone. "Spain o-offered to c-call France." He gave up his façade and began to sob. "E-even if we hated e-each other most of t-the time… w-we c-could be g-great f-friends…" he said between sobs. The room became silent, except from the occasional sob or sniffle from any one of its occupants. After a little bit; they heard three pairs of footsteps rushing up the stairs and the door opened to reveal Spain, Romano, and France rushing in.

"Fratello!" Italy sobbed as he ran into his brother and hugged him. "Prussia! He died!" Italy sobbed as his brother held him, whispering words of comfort and turning him away from the body. Romano looked at Prussia with grief, the two got along better than one would think. They weren't the best of friends, but they had some good times. Romano began to tear up and he forced himself to look away. Spain was sitting next to his friend and crying. France ran up the stairs and saw Prussia. He began to cry as well when he and Spain read the note.

Italy had gone to Germany and Romano was comforting Spain, who was sobbing. Romano was crying, but he was worried about Spain. Romano let go of Spain for a minute and read the note. He put a hand to his mouth to stifle his sobs. Now it was Spain's turn to hold him. Romano promptly rejected Spain arms and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket.

"C-Canada?" Romano said after a few seconds. "N-no, it's n-not about m-me. Prussia is… Prussia killed himself…" Romano said shakily. "Yeah… c-come here…C-ciao…" He said and shut the phone. Only then did he let Spain hold him. Everyone had begun to cry again after Romano's phone call to Canada. After a while, they once again heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs. Canada came in, already crying. He ran over to Prussia's bed, where he was. Canada grabbed Prussia's limp and cold hand.

"P-Prussia! Je… Je t'aime! Why did you…" He buried his face in the sheets of the bed next to Prussia. France silently handed him the note. He read through it and began to sob once again when he got to the end. He turned back to Prussia.

"We care, Prussia. Y-you should have known t-that… We c-could have b-been together… I'll a-always love you Prussia… N-no one can c-change my mind… I care…"

"I care…" Spain whispered into Romano's shoulder.

Romano nodded. "I care too."

Hungary sniffled. "I do too."

France cleared his throat. "Moi aussi."

Austria gazed sadly at Prussia. "I care as well."

"I care." Italy whimpered.

Germany tried to steady the waver in his voice. "I care a lot, bruder. We all do. I guess we didn't show it very well. I'm sorry." Germany said while holding back tears.

"We're all sorry." Canada said as everyone nodded.

One by one, everyone began to clear out of the room.

First Romano and Spain left, because Romano was genuinely worried about Spain and wanted to get him home.

Then France left, not without sheading a few more tears.

Eventually Austria and Hungary left, only because they wanted to give Germany and Canada some space.

Canada stayed in the same spot, holding Prussia's hand and crying. He had no more tears to cry by the time Germany put a hand on his shoulder and asked if he wanted to stay the night. He nodded, giving Prussia a tiny kiss before letting his hand go.

"I love you Prussia."

Germany held Prussia's hand for a split second like he used to. He remembered when Prussia would comfort him when he was crying, but he couldn't do that now. He took one last glance at Prussia and then guided Canada to the guest room.

They knew Prussia's body would fade by morning. Only memories of him would be left, the good and the bad ones.

He was never alone,

If only they could have showed him that.

**Translations:**

**Bruder (German) –Brother**

**Nein (German) – No**

**Fratello (Italian) – Brother**

**Ciao (Italian) – It could be used as either 'hello' or 'goodbye'**

**Je t'aime (French) – I love you**

**Moi aussi (French) – Me too**

**(A/N2): I hoped you liked it! Sorry it was so sad.**

**Read, Review and all that good stuff :)**


End file.
